ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 747 (2nd April 1992)
Plot Sharon dreads having to tell her staff they can no longer work overtime until sales pick up again. Michelle learns that Rachel's mother and father have been paying her £200 rent money to help with the mortgage at No.55 but can no longer pay it. Hattie warns Lloyd about truanting. Frank lays Dot off at the B&B because of their financial difficulties. She is saddened. Gill is ill. Mark calls a doctor out to her and then heads off to a job interview. Lloyd meets up with Gary and Wesley; they take him to the shops and encourage him to get involved with their thieving activities. Anne turns up at the Arches to see Phil. Dot tells Pete about her latest setback. He slips money into her bag of tomatoes and agrees to go and visit Nick with her the next time she goes. Rachel asks Sharon for a job at The Vic but is turned down. Ian overhears the conversation and dreams of buying No.55 if her house is repossessed. Jules catches Lloyd with his friends and pull him away from them. He tells him to stop getting involved with them and to return to his studies. Phil takes Anne back to The Vic so they can talk. Mark tells Michelle he did not get the job he was interviewed for. Phil is satisfied with Anne's explanation and agrees to see her again. Gill learns she is not dying and is overjoyed. Anne does not let Phil drive her back to her place again but promises to be in touch. Lloyd heads out with Gary and Wesley again, this time to an estate. They steal a car and joyride it until police begin to chase them. Lloyd panics and wants to get out but cannot. Gary eventually pulls the car over and he and Wesley flee, while the police catch Lloyd, who is still inside the vehicle. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Mark - Todd Carty *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited; Voice-only) Guest cast *Gary - Scott Lane *Wesley - Nicholas Pinnock *Gill - Susanna Dawson *Anne - Cassie Stuart *Policeman - Mark Soloway Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen *Gil's flat - Bedroom *Unknown council estate *Unknown roads Notes *Mandy Salter (Nicola Stapleton) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Anne wants the chance to explain her situation to Phil, but after the hurt she has caused him, will he listen? Ignoring his family's advice, Lloyd goes looking for adventure. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,240,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes